The girl forgotten by her brothers
by winchestgirl
Summary: Lucille Tara Winchester was left behind by her older brothers after they fought with their father. She doesn't want them back, but when things change she also will have to. What Supernatural needs, a sister.


Lucille sat in the principal's office eager to get away from that place. When she was young she was pretty afraid of the headmaster, becoming older she wasn't afraid of him, but feared her father's reaction when he knew she had visited the principal's office. It was a strange relationship the one she had with her father. There wasn't time for father-daughter bonding but they got along pretty well, if she was at home at ten, salted every time and didn't question his father's orders, everything run ok. His father was an ex-marine who had hunting as a job, but, deers weren't his target, demons, vampires, werewolves, and things of the sort would fit the story better. John had waited until Lucille's tenth birthday to tell her about his doings, and since that moment he started training her. Lucille was his perfect soldier. Now, at seventeen she would kill almost any creature which got in front of her. The almost part was what bothered John, so he pressured her to heavy limits.

"_Kid, one day, when you face Lucifer you will thank me for this" he assured the exhausted girl who was sick and tired but still had left ten laps and a body to body session. _

"_sir, yes sir" she mocked in a whisper._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing Daddy, nothing"_

"_Oh, ok, as a present I give you five more laps and a hundred push-ups will set you right to speak up."_

"_Happy birthday Lucille" she told to herself, but once she was far away from her father, getting far enough as not to be heard by him, not to danger with another adjustment of the numbers._

"LUCILLE TARA WINCHESTER ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO MY WORDS?" Lucille jumped in her seat at her father's roar.

"Yes, sir" she lied, guessing that her father had talked about how bringing on attention at school was not good for his business and blablablabla.

"You are grounded for the next two weeks, no t.v., no laptop, no phone except when I'm gone, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir"

"Don't me a smart ass with me Lucille. You will get up at five, run ten miles, hundred push ups, lifts, pull ups, have a quick shower go to school. NO CALLING ATTENTION ON YOURSELF. Come straight home, do your homework. Read the diary one hour straight, no breaks. Repeat the morning routine but youll do an extra of 100 hundred for each push, pull and lift up, you will also add a wrestling hour if I'm home with me, if not you will practice with the punching bag, then you will clean all the weapons. After dinner you will study latin and I want you at bed at ten tops. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She whispered. It was going to be hard, but he was used of this type of punishments. She didn't care about electronics, but having all that training would turn bad and she knew her father enough as to know he wouldn't accept backing down.

"And Lucille, previous to giving me your phone give Nathaniel a call and tell him that your grounding includes not seeing him, no even for study nights. Don't give me that face firl you pulled this on you."

"But dad, don't you think it is enough with all the marine training?"

"If I would think it was enough would I tell you the Nathaniel issue?"

"But, it is not fair. It isn't that big of a deal. Ok, the principal called me into his office, I did ditch math for the past three days, but it is so lame and I am much more advanced than the rest of them. They seem morons, drooling at the teacher who is a bitch who has more attention for her looks than her teaching."

"Language Lucille. You are not in the best position as to argue. You will do as I say and if you continue with the arguing an extra week will serve you well. Do you think you need an extra week?"

"No sir."

"Right, now go to your room and call Nathaniel"

"It is so not fair"

"Lucille.."

"But it is not.."

"What did I tell you about questioning my orders?"

"It is not fair and you know it!"

"Tough it girl. Now to your room because the extra week is around the corner."

"Yes sir"

She stomped her feet all the way to her room, slammed her door and threw herself on the bed.

She dialed her best friends number into her phone and waited, getting more and more irritated with every tone.

"It is Nate here, you know the drill, beeeep"

"Nate, it is Lu, your best friend, remember? I'm grounded, big time grounded. No tv, laptop, phone, loads of training and specially no you. Dad is such an ass, well, see you tomorrow at school. XOXO Butter melon."

Next day:

5 am. Beep beep beep.

"rise and shine"

"Oh, please, nooo"

"Up Lu, before I start counting"

The teenage girl got up, stretched her arms and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her way long shirt, which covered her to the knees, had the Metallica logo painted in it. Her hip long dark brown hair was a mess, she had sleep marks in her cheeks and wouldn't stop yawning.

He heard her father knocking and saying "Hurry up or youll be late for school hon"

She washed her face, then fixed her hair in a pony tail and braided the tail. She washed her teeth, put some deodorant and got out. She grabbed a sport bra and a short. Living in California she was used to wear the less amount of clothes. Her father would have argued it, but as it was way too early for anyone to see her, she knew he would let her pass. She tied her snicker laces and went for the door.

"I'm leaving dad, being back within ten miles."

The two weeks of being punished dragged in Lucille's eyes; she complied with her father's orders, also questioned him, but backed off at the threat of extra work. Lu got home after school with a big smile in her face, she was no longer grounded and was eager to enjoy it. She got inside gave her father a hug and told him Nate was coming home.

"Hey BM" the nickname buttermelon, aka BM came from when Lu was a toddler and instead of asking for water melon she wanted butter melon, so ever since Nate had called her that. He was almost two years older than her and would use it a source of defence everytime he was right and she didn't want to agree.

Lucille Winchester and Nathaniel Singer's story goes long back their memories. Bobby Singer, also known as uncle Bobby was John's best friend, he had a great relationship with Lucille and for her she was a second father. Bobby's son, Nate had become Lu's best friend before they could even talk. Sam and Dean, Lucille's older brothers were six and ten years older than her, even if they went along great, they didn't share as much as things as Nate and Lu. All the same, Dean and Sam had disappeared from the picture long ago. One year earlier or so, they argued with their father, and left the house, they were in good terms now, but wouldn't see each other. Lucille suffered it a lot, she missed her brothers and couldn't believe they had abandon her that way. That is why, apart of being her best friend, Nate had become a kind of older brother to her.


End file.
